


Thursdays on the Boiling Isles

by Melmo5000



Series: Lumity Month 2020 [3]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Amity being blushy and awkward, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Kisses, La Chancla (mentioned), Lumity Month 2020, The Good Witch Azura Book Club (The Owl House), they give me nothing but serotonin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26504365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melmo5000/pseuds/Melmo5000
Summary: Today was Thursday on the Boiling Isles, and Thursday was the day that Luz and Amity both dedicated to their secret Azura Book Club. They spent the hour and a half reading the books usually, coming up with silly theories and pointing out bits of foreshadowing that they only noticed in hindsight.They don’t get much reading in today though. Maybe next Thursday they’ll get to chapter twenty-six.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Series: Lumity Month 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924444
Comments: 17
Kudos: 300





	Thursdays on the Boiling Isles

Sept 16th: Azura Book Club

Today was Thursday on the Boiling Isles, and Thursday was the day that Luz and Amity both dedicated to their secret Azura Book Club. They spent the hour and a half reading the books usually, coming up with silly theories and pointing out bits of foreshadowing that they only noticed in hindsight. Today was when they would read chapter twenty-five and onward, and Amity was looking forward to chapter twenty-six. It was her favorite chapter from the entire book after all. It was the one where Azura and Hecate began their unlikely friendship, finding that they had more in common than not. 

They still had to get through chapter twenty-five though, which was, in Luz’s opinion, the most boring chapter in the book, and Luz tended to get sidetracked when she got bored. 

“-And I was like ‘AAAH’ and she was like ‘RAAAH’ and then I tripped and fell down the stairs! You would think that my mom would be kind enough to help me up, but she just threw her chancla at my head!” Luz exclaimed, extending her arms in an exaggerated motion and lightly smacked Amity’s chin. 

Amity rubbed her chin a bit, giving Luz a playful glare. Luz looked up at the girl sheepishly, sitting up from the witch’s lap. Amity extended an arm over Luz’s chest, pulling her back down to continue laying in her lap. “It didn’t hurt, don’t worry,” she said giggling as the tan girl made herself comfortable again. 

“Just making sure!” Luz replied, closing her eyes. 

Amity looked down at her girlfriend, peacefully resting her head on Amity’s thighs. She looked so happy, so warm, so in love. Amity knew that she had her own love struck look on her face, and she felt that if she didn’t do anything about it, she’d explode. She leaned down, straining her back just a bit, and gave Luz a tiny, sideways kiss. They’re lips didn’t meld well together, as they were both sideways, but it still made Amity’s blush flare up from light pink to completely red. 

Luz gave a small giggle at the messy peck, opening her eyes to see Amity’s blushy face so close to her own. Luz felt herself start to flush, either at the close proximity or the messy kiss. She fully sat up, and before Amity could ask her if she did something wrong, Luz kissed her again. This time, it was a proper kiss, with both of them melting into it. Luz happily hummed, reaching up to hold Amity’s face to hers. Amity on the other hand lazily wrapped her arms around Luz’s midsection, holding her close with a light, feathery touch. 

Luz backed away first, taking a single breath before Amity rushed forward and kissed her again. Luz hums into it, happy that her girlfriend was being so openly affectionate. It made the butterflies in her stomach go crazy. 

Amity’s lips were so very soft, as was her face and the rest of her. She may have a stony exterior, but she is so very soft and sweet. Luz didn’t know what her own lips felt like, but she hoped that they were half as soft as Amity’s. 

The two broke away to take a breath, but they touched their foreheads together. Their noses slightly brushed against each other, making Luz’s face go all tingly. Luz caressed the witchling’s face, holding her close for as long as she allowed, and it was most definitely going to be a long time before Amity wanted her to let go. The witchling never wanted to move again, except to maybe kiss Luz some more. 

Amity’s scroll started to softly chime, indicating that she had to go home soon. Luz gave her a small frown, pecking her on the lips before backing away. “Sorry I distracted you with my silly childhood stories! We didn’t even get to read chapter twenty-six of book three today, and I know that it’s your favorite chapter.” Luz said sheepishly. 

Amity giggled and leaned back into her girlfriend, holding her in a tight hug. “I wish I could stay here for longer,” she sighed, nuzzling into Luz’s shoulder. 

Luz giggled, wrapping her arms around Amity and pulling her into her lap. “I do too...” she mumbled into her hair. 

The two eventually separated and began to gather their things, Amity gently placing the book back into its rightful place on the bookshelf. Maybe they’ll get to chapter twenty-six during their next secret meeting. 


End file.
